Tennis Syndrome
by JacksonsKristen
Summary: Wenn man Tag ein Tag aus immer mit den selben Menschen seine Zeit verbringt, beginnt man mehr über sie zu wissen, als über sich selbst. Ryoma erfährt, wie es sein kann ...


Titel: **Tennis Syndrome**  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Charakter: Fuji Syusuke, Echizen Ryoma, Yukimura Seiichi;

Gemächlich betrat Ryoma die Umkleide und sofort lagen alle acht Augenpaare seiner Teamkollegen auf ihm. Etwas verwirrt dadurch stockte er kurz in seinem Schritt, bevor er die Türe hinter sich zu fallen ließ, dann zur Bank ging. Das ging nun schon fast seit einer Woche so – seit sie die Nationalen Finals gewonnen und er sein Gedächtnis zurück erlangt hatte. Dabei fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum seine Teamkollegen so komisch waren. Klar, er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren und war ein wenig merkwürdig gewesen … aber Kaidoh-senpai hatte so etwas auch schon mal durchgemacht und den hatten sie auch nicht so angesehen.

Es könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass Ryoma seit seinem Spiel mit dem Rikkaidai Buchou, sich fast jeden Tag mit ihm traf. An sich war an den Treffen nichts auszusetzen, nur aus ihm völlig unerfindlichen Gründen, kam Yukimura dabei immer 5 Minuten vor Trainingsende zu ihnen auf die Courts, um ihn direkt danach abzuholen. Meist hatte er dann auch noch etwas für ihn dabei. Gestern war es Schokolade. Nichts von Bedeutung, weswegen er nicht verstand, warum sie ihn so ansahen, als wäre er vom Mond.

„Also ich weiß, dass ich sehr interessant bin, aber wenn ihr noch länger so schaut, wird auch Buchou Strafrunden erteilen, nicht wahr?"

Dabei blickte er ein wenig durch dringlich zu Tezuka, der ihn jedoch ebenfalls scharf anblickte. Doch dann blinkte der Brillenträger kurz und begann sich weiter umzuziehen, eh er seine Sachen ergriff und zur Türe ging.

„Fünf Minuten, wer bis dahin nicht fertig ist, probiert Inui's neues Getränk!"

Augenblicklich begannen sich die anderen wieder sich selbst zu widmen, was Ryoma kurz ausatmen ließ. Er mochte es wirklich nicht, wie sie ihn anblickten. Was war denn dabei, wenn er sich mit Seiichi traf, er war nett, spielte unsagbar genial Tennis und gleichzeitig hatte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl bei ihm, sich nicht für seine Tennissucht entschuldigen zu müssen.

Während er sich die Schuhe abstreifte, öffnete er seine Jacke und zog sie aus, eh er sie in den Spint hängte. Fuji, der seinen direkt neben seinem hatte, beobachtete Ryoma aus den Augenwinkeln aufmerksam. Er konnte das regelrecht spüren, doch ignorierte er das, denn der Tensai verhielt sich nun schon seit Tagen so observativ in seine Richtung. Schließlich wechselte er in seine Sportsachen, als er Momoshirou's leicht nervöse Stimme hinter sich wahrnahm.

„Ä-hm … Echi-Echizen ist das … was hast du …"  
„Ist das ein Knutschfleck?"

Ryoma zog sein T-Shirt runter und warf seinem (Ex) besten Freund einen schiefen Blick zu, bevor er zweifelnd auf Inui landete. Was zum Teufel war aus seinen Senpais geworden? Er wusste ja schon immer, dass sie eine merkwürdige Weltanschauung hatten, doch das?

„Wie bitte?"  
„Na ja, der Fleck auf seinem Nacken … sieht aus wie ein …"  
„Ja schon klar."

Er verdrehte seine Augen und setzte sich auf die Bank, um sich seinen Turnschuhen zu widmen, in die er schlüpfte bevor er sie zuband. Die hatten doch echt ´nen Schatten, dachte er sich genervt von so viel Fantasie. Was sollte er~ mit einem Knutschfleck. Zumal von wem? Also bitte … dass er absolut kein Interesse an Mädchen hatte, das wussten sie doch inzwischen oder? Fuji, der durch die leicht vorgebeugte Haltung Ryomas seinen Nacken genauer inspizieren konnte, hob eine seiner Augenbrauen leicht an, wobei seine blauen Augen etwas gefährlich blitzten.

„Es sieht aber ganz genau so aus."  
„Hai, da kann ich Fuji-senpai nur recht geben. Was … Echizen … genau läuft da zwischen dir und … Yukimura?"

Giftig sah er zu Fuji hoch, der sich anscheinend auch noch einmischen wollte, doch als er hörte, was ihn Momo fragte, konnte er ihn nur anstarren. Langsam blickte er zu seinen restlichen Freunden und erkannte bei ihnen allen, diesen neugierigen und gleichzeitig besorgten Ausdruck. Einzig Fuji schien aus irgendeinem Grund sehr gereizt und Inui sehr interessiert, während Kaidoh's Wangen stark gerötet waren und er etwas nervös an seinem Bandana zupfte. Kawamura tat plötzlich, als würde es ihn nicht geben und starrte in die Luft. Eiji starrte ihn geschockt mit weitem Mund an, während Oishi mit roten Wangen ihn etwas nervös, doch sehr besorgt anschaute.

Bevor Ryoma die Chance bekam sich zu fangen, wurde die Türe aufgeschlagen und Tezuka stand im Türrahmen. Streng blickte er sie alle an.

„Hab ich mich eben nicht klar ausgedrückt?"  
„Buchou das ist wichtiger im Moment. Echizen hat einen Knutschfleck von Yukimura. Dieser … dieser Buchou, er raubt ihm noch die Unschuld!"

Würde er sagen, dass Tezuka geschockt blickte, würde er untertreiben. Der ungläubige Blick des Buchou's fiel auf ihn und etwas sprachlos öffnete er den Mund, bevor er ihn wieder schloss. Ein wenig genervt, sowie auch verlegen griff Ryoma sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, eh er aufstand, sein Kapp aufsetzte und zuletzt seinen Schläger nahm.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was für kranke Gedanken in euren Köpfen umhergehen, aber es gibt so einen Begriff, der genau das beschreibt was Seiichi und ich sind – Freunde. Dabei weiß ich nicht mal, was es euch angeht. Denn wenn ich euch mal daran erinnern darf, habt ihr doch alle merkwürdige Verhältnisse am Laufen."

Dabei wandte er sich an jeden von ihnen, wobei er ihnen wissende Blicke zuwarf. Er kannte all ihre Geheimnisse, weil sie wie eine kleine – sehr verrückte und chaotische – Familie war, die wirklich alles übereinander kannte, sich aber nie darüber traute zu reden …

Tezuka – „Wie lange willst du noch ignorieren, dass Atobe in dich verknallt ist und eure ‚Tennistreffen' in Wirklichkeit Dates sind?"  
Momoshirou – „Ich sage nur Ann-chan."  
Inui – „Du hast ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu der Privatsphäre aller hier im Raum befindlichen, würde ich es nicht besser wissen, würde ich denken du seist ein Stalker."  
Oishi & Eiji – „Ihr zwei braucht nicht so zu schauen, dass ihr zusammen seid, weiß ausnahmslos die ganze Schultenniswelt, also … könnt ihr eure Schmusereien auch auf dem Court fortführen."  
Kaidoh – „Wann sagst du Inui-senpai endlich, dass du deine Snake schon längst perfektioniert hast, aber die Trainingsstunden mit ihm ausnutzt um in seiner Nähe zu sein –ups."  
Kawamura – „Du bist … ausnahmslos okay."  
Fuji – „Und du … du brauchst dich nicht über die Geheimnisse anderer kümmern, wenn du selbst das größte Geheimnis überhaupt bist."

Ryoma schnappte ein wenig nach Luft und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Es herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen in der Umkleide und untereinander schaute sich kaum einer an. Und wenn sich doch Blicke kreuzten, wurden einige rot. Er wusste, dass es heftig war, die Geheimnisse auszuplaudern obwohl sich kaum einer wagte es untereinander auszusprechen, aber verdammt nochmal … er hatte es satt, dass sie ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen behandelten, der es nötig hatte, von allem beschützt zu werden.

„Wisst ihr wie nervig es ist, eure merkwürdigen Interaktionen zwischen euch um sich herum zu haben, aber wenn ich mich mit Seiichi treffe und einen blöden, blauen Fleck im Nacken habe – der zu eurer Information von einem Tennisball ist – dann soll ich sofort eine Beziehung haben, aber bei euch darf man nichts sagen. Echt, schämt euch!"

Damit raste er aus der Umkleide heraus. Erst als die Türe zufiel, grinste Ryoma etwas und zog an seiner Mütze. Die würden sich nicht mehr wagen sich in seine Sachen einzumischen. Hinter ihm ging die Türe allerdings erneut auf und Fuji schnappte sich seinen Arm, wobei er ihn um die nächste Ecke zog. Bestimmt wurde er gegen die Wand gepresst, als der Tensai ihn sehr ernst anblickte.

„Bei den anderen mag diese Tour Erfolg haben, bei mir nicht. Wir sind deine Senpais, Echizen und wollen nur, dass dir nichts passiert. Also …?"

Perplex blickte Ryoma hoch in die intensiven, blauen Augen, die er bislang noch nie so voller Ausdruck gesehen hatte. Er zog etwas an dem Schirm seiner Mütze, die ihm jedoch sogleich vom Kopf gerissen wurde. Etwas böse sah er seinen Senpai an, eh er schnaubte.

„Denkst du deine Manipulationen haben bei mir Erfolg, Fuji-senpai? Es geht in erster Linie doch gar nicht um Yukimura oder um mich. Es geht nur darum, dass du nicht weißt, was da genau ist oder?"  
„Ein Tennisball kann so einen Abdruck nicht machen."  
„Oh wirklich? Du scheinst dich damit ja besonders gut auszukennen … Also wenn nichts mehr ist, kannst du mich bitte loslassen?"

Schließlich wurde er aus dem Griff des Tensais entlassen, eh ihm seine Kappe wieder aufgesetzt wurde. Dann trat er von Fuji weg, doch kurz wandte er sich ihm noch mal zu.

„Ach und … Glückwunsch zu deinem Stipendium."

Damit ging er zu den Courts und hinterließ einen perplexen Fuji Syusuke. Dieser hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt jemand davon wusste, dass er sich für nächstes Jahr für die landesweit beste Universität beworben hatte, an der man Fotografie und Fotodesign studieren konnte. Ryoma hatte eben nicht gelogen, als er meinte, er wüsste viel über jeden von ihnen. Dabei brauchte er nicht wie Inui sie alle beschatten oder wie Fuji mit Einschüchterungsversuchen an Informationen kommen. Er hörte zu und las zwischen den Zeilen. Ebenso beobachtete er viel, weswegen er auch meist mehr sah, als Ryoma es gerne wollte.

Hinzukam, dass Seiichi die gleiche ‚Gabe' hatte und sie nun mal auch viel sprachen. Und es tat gut, endlich mal mit jemanden über all diese Geheimnisse zu sprechen, ohne sich wie ein Verräter zu fühlen oder wie ein Bankschließfach mit all diesen Informationen. Irgendwann musste es einfach raus …

Nur hatte Ryoma bislang aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen gehofft, dass er diese Art von Freundschaft mit Fuji führen könnte. Doch da dieser sich immer so unnahbar zeigte, hatte er es aufgegeben. Selbst, als Ryoma seinen Gedächtnisverlust hatte, war Fuji kaum anwesend gewesen. Und sein Gedächtnis hatte er auch erst durch sein Spiel mit Yukimura wiedererhalten, obwohl er es fast eine Woche lang verloren hatte.  
Er mochte den Blauhaarigen einfach und dafür würde er sich nicht rechtfertigen.

~*~

Fünf Minuten vor Trainingsschluss, sah Ryoma Yukimura bei den Courts stehen. Lächelnd winkte der Blauhaarige ihm zu, woraufhin er etwas nickte. Kurz sah er zu Tezuka, der etwas auf ein Klemmbrett schrieb, ihm jedoch keine Beachtung schenkte. Daher begab er sich zu dem Rikkaidai-Buchou.

„Na, wie geht's deinem Nacken? Tut mir wirklich leid deswegen."  
„Ach … schon okay, ich kenne schlimmere Tennisverletzungen. Mehr Sorgen mach ich mir dagegen über das Team. Sie dachten es sei ein Knutschfleck – von dir. Na ja … und nun sind sie alle total eingeschüchtert, weil ich ein paar Geheimnisse über sie angesprochen habe."

Etwas schuldbewusst ließ Ryoma den Blick über die Courts schweifen. Eiji und Oishi hielten sich von einander fern, während Kaidoh mit geröteten Wangen auf eine der Bänke saß, sehr weit weg von Inui. Dieser schien jedoch in seinen Daten vertieft zu sein oder er ignorierte es. Tja und Tezuka schien distanzierter wie je zuvor, während Fuji mit seiner Maske in Form eines seligen Lächelns und halbgeschlossener Lidern auf dem Court stand und gegen Momo spielte.

Das leise Kichern jedoch, ließ ihn verwirrt aufschauen. Seiichi fand das witzig? Der Blauhaarige strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, eh er seinen Blick zu Ryoma sinken ließ und ihn sanft musterte. Mit der rechten Hand angelte er ihm dabei das Kapp vom Kopf, während sich die linke auf Ryomas Wange legte.

„Es ist doch süß, wie sie sich um dich sorgen, oder? Außerdem … wäre es doch nicht schlimm, wenn sie so von uns denken, oder Ryoma?"  
„Hm?"

Ryoma blinkte nur noch verwirrter, doch da senkte der Ältere bereits seinen Kopf ab und küsste ihn. Plötzlich wurde alles ganz still um sie herum. Tezuka blickte auf, als die Geräusche des Spiels zwischen Fuji und Momoshirou verebbten und folgte Fujis überaus mörderischen Blick, nur um keine Sekunde später sein Klemmbrett fallen zu lassen.

Die warme Hand auf seiner Wange, schob sich langsam in seinen Nacken, während Seiichi ihn sehr zärtlich küsste. Doch auch, wenn es sich irgendwie auf sehr verkehrte Art gut anfühlte, konnte Ryoma nur völlig erstarrt mit einer Hand in der Luft, die anderen seinen Schläger hart umfassend, ihn anstarrten. Schließlich löste sich der Blauhaarige und lächelte etwas entschuldigend.

„Das war wohl … etwas zu voreilig. Entschuldige."

Ausnahmslos alle beobachteten mehr besorgt, als wütend über diese Dreistigkeit des Blauhaarigen, Ryoma, der sich auch nach einer Minute immer noch nicht regte. Erst sehr langsam begann wieder Leben in ihm zurück zu kehren. Ryoma wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen oder was er denken sollte. Sein Herz raste und sein Blut kochte und obwohl er ihm dafür eine runterhauen wollte, wollte er es wiederholen. Nur eben nicht mit ihm …

Die Gedanken, sowie Empfindungen verstörten ihn dermaßen, dass er sich ruckartig umdrehte und zu den Umkleiden ging, als wäre nichts passiert. Yukimura hatte mir dieser Reaktion gerechnet, doch fand er es in Ordnung. Er wusste ja, wie der Jüngere tickte.

Atemlos sank Ryoma gegen die geschlossene Türe in seinem Rücken und hob langsam die Finger an seine Lippen. Alles in ihm kribbelte und gleichzeitig wusste er nicht mal was~ kribbelte. Sein erster Kuss und den hatte er von demjenigen, von dem er als seinen bisher verständnisvollsten Freund empfunden hatte. Dem einzigen mit dem er bislang so reden konnte, als wären sie normale Menschen und keine Tennissüchtigen. Yukimura schien zu akzeptieren, dass Tennis alles für ihn war. Und doch … wieso küsste er ihn dann. Mochte Seiichi ihn etwa mehr, als Ryoma es angenommen hatte?

Mit einem Mal wurde die Türe geöffnet, gegen die er gelehnt war und etwas erschrocken stolperte er von ihr weg. Im Türrahmen stand Fuji, der ihn durch dringlich ansah.

„Geht's dir gut?"  
„Keine Ahnung."

Langsam schloss der Tensai die Türe hinter sich, wobei er Ryoma jedoch nicht einmal aus den Augen ließ. Dabei lehnte er sich etwas gegen das Holz und neigte den Kopf.

„Yukimura wartet draußen auf dich."  
„Hm …"

Schwach nickte Ryoma und ging nervös auf und ab. Wie sollte er sich fühlen – er wusste es nicht. Alles in ihm war aufgewirbelt, fühlte sich so neu und nervös an. Hartnäckig versuchte er zu begreifen, warum der Ältere das getan hat.

„Er scheint dich zu mögen."  
„Schön, bislang dachte ich, dass ich ihn auch mögen würde."  
„Saa … Echizen das ist aber gewiss ein anderes ‚Mögen'."

Verwirrt blieb er stehen und sah den Blauäugigen fragend an. Leise seufzte Fuji und trat schließlich an Ryoma heran. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand über eine der geröteten Wangen und beobachtete, wie die Katzenaugen sich etwas weiteten.

„Weißt du … wenn du jemanden ganz besonders magst, dann willst du ihn auch küssen. Und … gewiss nicht mit ansehen, wie ein anderer ihn zuerst küsst."

Damit lehnte er sich zu ihm hinab und legte die Lippen auf Ryomas. Dieser riss die Augen auf und legte bestimmt die Hand auf Fujis Brust, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht dazu aufbringen, ihn wegzustoßen. Stattdessen verkrallte er seine Finger in dem Stoff und schloss die Augen genießend, während er sich dazu hingab, den Kuss zu erwidern.

Die andere Hand schob er in Fujis Nacken und verkrallte die Finger tief in den braunen Haaren, während er sich von dem Tensai gegen die Spinte drücken ließ. Leise keuchte Ryoma gegen seine Lippen, womit Fuji ihn verspielt und dennoch sehr intensiv mit Zunge küsste, worauf er sich einließ. Erst, als sie ein betretenes Räuspern hörten, fuhren sie auseinander.

Yukimura stand lächelnd im Türrahmen und schob seine Hände langsam in seine Hosentaschen. Entgegen Ryomas Bedenken, blickte er nicht enttäuscht oder wütend, sondern erfreut. Okay … also irgendwas lief hier eindeutig falsch und Ryoma ertappte sich dabei, nach versteckten Kameras zu schauen. Schließlich sah er wieder zu Seiichi, der ihn sanft anlächelte.

„Schau nicht so, Ryoma … ich wünschte es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben, als dir deinen ersten Kuss zu stehlen. Aber ernsthaft hättest du zugegeben, dass du Fuji sehr gern hast oder du, Fuji-kun … hättest du ihm von deinen Gefühlen zu ihm erzählt, gewiss nicht, also … viel Spaß. Ich hol dich morgen wieder ab und dann machen wir was zu dritt."

Amüsiert zwinkerte der Blauhaarige, eh er ging und die Türe dabei hinter sich schloss. Sprachlos blickte Ryoma mit stark geröteten Wangen gegen diese. Sein Herz raste und er wusste erneut nicht, was er sagen oder denken sollte. Sollte er wütend sein, weil Yukimura ihn geküsst hatte, obwohl es ihm wohl nichts bedeutete. Oder sollte er beschämt sein darüber, dass Yukimura sein größtes Geheimnis kannte. Und zwar, dass er Fuji so mochte…  
Doch Moment!  
Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Fuji und sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Was für Gefühle meinte Yukimura?"

Durch dringlich sah er den Tensai an, der so böse gegen das Holz starrte, dass Ryoma befürchtete, er könnte es gedanklich entzünden. Stattdessen seufzte der Brünette leise und wandte sich ihm zu. Die blauen Augen glitzerten gefühlvoll. Und das ließ Ryomas Herz rasen.

„Also … sagen wir mal so, bislang habe ich noch niemanden so geküsst."

Ryoma musste leicht grinsen und neigte ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite, wobei er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass er bei Fujis Kuss den Schläger achtlos auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte. Doch irgendwie störte es ihm gar nicht, denn es zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er sich für den intensiven Kuss entschieden hatte, nicht für seinen Schläger. Ander als bei Yukimura's Kuss …

„Echt nicht?"  
„Saa, also ich bin nicht der, der heute bereits zum zweiten Mal mit einem Jungen knutscht."  
„Ich hab … seinen Kuss nicht erwidert."

Die Augenbraue des Tensais flog hoch und das Blau wurde nur noch intensiver. Bevor sich Ryoma versah, wurde er erneut gegen die Spinte gepresst und äußerst intensiv geküsst. Seufzend schob er seine Hände über seine warme Brust und schob Fuji ein wenig von sich, um ihn dabei gleichzeitig auf die Bank zu drücken, eh er sich breitbeinig über sein Becken kniete. Dabei war keiner der beiden gewillt den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Zärtlich fuhren Fujis Hände die schmalen Seiten des Jüngeren auf und ab, bevor er sie unter das luftige Trainingsshirt schob, um die erhitzte Haut zärtlich zu liebkosen. Doch ließ man ihnen nicht die Chance auf mehr, denn ein leises, sehr eingeschüchtertes Räuspern ließ sie erneut auseinander fahren. Mit geröteten Wangen sah Ryoma zur Türe, wo ein völlig verstörter Momoshirou stand. Hinter ihm Tezuka, der sich die Nasenwurzel rieb. Inui drehte sich ruckartig zu Kaidoh, den er am Kragen packte und irgendwo hinzog – wohl, um mit ihm alleine zu sein. Und Eiji, sowie Oishi griffen zaghaft nach ihren Händen …

„Ah … Echi-Echizen … deine Unschuld!"

Momoshirou griff sich verzweifelt an den Kopf und riss etwas an seinen schwarzen Haaren. Das brachte wiederrum Regung in Ryomas Körper, als er begann leise zu lachen.

„Scheint, als wäre ich dir etwas voraus, Momo-senpai. Vielleicht solltest du Ann-chan mal wieder daten."  
„Seid ihr endlich fertig? Ich sag's euch … dagegen war die Reha in Deutschland reinste Erholungskur!"

Tezuka schob sich an Momoshirou vorbei und schüttelte dabei nur leicht den Kopf. Doch Ryoma sah es, die ganz schwache Röte und als er meinte, niemand könnte es sehen, das leichte Lächeln.

„Du solltest öfter lächeln, Buchou, dann wird sich Atobe auch gewiss nicht mehr zurück halten."  
„Wie war das?"

Leicht amüsiert blickte Ryoma seinen Buchou an und neigte ein wenig den Kopf, als dieser ihn so streng beäugte. Fuji hingegen lehnte die Stirn gegen seine Schulter und lachte leise dagegen.

„Na … vielleicht kommt er dann auch mal hier her und küsst dich."  
„Echizen."  
„Buchou."  
„10 Runden. Das Selbe gilt für dich Fuji aufgrund nicht sportlicher Aktivitäten auf dem Court und den Umkleiden."

Grinsend erhob sich Ryoma von dem Schoß des Tensais und sammelte seinen Schläger auf, der immer noch rücksichtslos auf dem Boden lag. Und dieser sollte eigentlich mehr Respekt entgegen gebracht bekommen.

„Saa, eigentlich war es sogar sehr sportli- …"  
„20 Runden, willst du weitersprechen?"

Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf und trat aus den Umkleiden heraus, nur um sofort wieder stehen zu bleiben. Mit offenem Mund starrte Ryoma auf Inui, der Kaidoh gegen einen Baum presste und sich ausgiebiger mit ihm beschäftigte als Fuji es mit ihm eben getan hatte.

„Saa … Buchou ich glaube das …"  
„Ach lass sie. Dann hab ich morgen etwas für Inui-senpai, falls ich wieder sein Zeug kosten soll …"

Frech grinsend begann er daraufhin zu laufen, nur um Fuji einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen. Dieser folgte ihm kurz darauf, wobei sie zusammen begannen die Runden zu laufen. So langsam begann sich Ryoma wieder in seinem Element zu fühlen und somit ging sein Puls auch deutlich normaler, als eben noch. Doch hatte er die Situation eben auch ausgenutzt, um von seinen Gefühlen runter zu kommen und seine anderen Senpais abzulenken, damit diese sich nicht über ihnen das Maul zerreißen konnten.

Trotzdem eine Sache stand immer noch aus, denn … selbst wenn Fuji nicht alle Welt küsste, so wie er es eben gesagt hatte, so wusste Ryoma trotzdem nicht genau, was er nun meinte. Mochte er ihn oder war da mehr? Letzteres würde ihn wirklich freuen, denn … Fuji näher zu kommen, war wirklich schwer. Dieser war ja immer so verflucht distanziert.

„Also … was genau für Gefühle … sind das nun?"

Die blauen Augen des Tensais öffneten sich langsam wieder und Ryoma schluckte leicht, als Fuji ihn so intensiv anblickte. Entgegen seiner Entspannung, begann sein Herz wieder aufgeregt zu schlagen und in seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln. Er verglich es mit dem Kauf eines neuen Griptape – nur zehn Mal intensiver. Er musste sich zwingen weiterzulaufen, dabei umfasste er seinen Schläger fester.

„Ich hab dich sehr gern, Ryoma …"  
„Wirklich?"  
„Saa …"

Amüsiert grinste Fuji aufgrund seiner Frage und hielt ihn sanft fest, damit er stehen blieb. Dann nahm er sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn voller Hingabe.

„Wirklich, wirklich!"  
„Ich dich auch, Senpai."

Damit ließ er das zweite Mal an diesem Tag seinen Schläger einfach fallen und schlang die Arme um Fujis Nacken, um ihn sehr sanft zu küssen, eh der Tensai ihn leidenschaftlicher machte, wobei seine Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren und Ryoma dort näher an sich heran presste.

„30 Runden – ihr zwei auch, Inui – Kaidoh! Also wirklich … sind wir hier bei der Partnerbörse?"

Leise kicherte Fuji gegen Ryomas Lippen und griff nach seiner Hand, während er mit der anderen Ryomas Schläger aufsammelte und sie zusammen weiterliefen. Hand in Hand …

~*~

Am nächsten Tag gingen Yukimura, Fuji und Ryoma zusammen in ein Café. Denn nun, wo Fuji deutlich gemacht hatte, was er für Ryoma empfand, wollte er seinen Freund auch nicht mit dem Blauhaarigen alleine durch die Stadt laufen lassen. Sie redeten gerade über Kirihara, der sich wohl aufgrund seinem inoffiziellen mit Ryoma begann zu verändern – ins Positive. Nur, dass Fuji von dem Spiel nichts wusste.

„Wann hast du denn gegen Kirihara gespielt?"

Seine blauen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und Ryoma wusste auch wieso. Denn dieser Junge war wirklich ein fieser Gegner gewesen. Nicht ihm gegenüber, aber Fuji und dieser war gewiss nicht der einzige gewesen, gegen dem Kirihara diesen Serve schlug, der einem das Knie zerschlagen konnte. Als der Tennisball nämlich das zweite Mal Bekanntschaft mit Fujis Knie gemacht hatte, hatte Ryoma sich schon gedanklich darauf eingestellt den Schwarzhaarigen zu zerquetschen.  
Seiichi lächelte sanft und beschwichtigend.

„Direkt nach deinem Spiel mit ihm, während dich eure Trainerin ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat. Ryoma war sehr wütend und ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass ein Spieler Kirihara derart bloßgestellt hat. Da wurde mir auch klar, dass Ryoma dich mögen musste. Das ging eindeutig über einen normalen Vergeltungsschlag hinaus."

Ryoma wurde leicht rot auf seinen Wangen und blickte auf sein Stück Kuchen, während Fuji ihn ungläubig ansah.

„Du hast mit ihm gespielt, um dich für mich zu rächen?"  
„Nein."

Damit blickte er wieder auf und zog ein wenig an seiner Kappe, die ihm Yukimura jedoch vom Kopf stahl. Leise schnaubte Ryoma. Was hatten die eigentlich dauernd mit seiner Mütze? Yukimura hatte sein engelsgleiches Aussehen, Fuji sein Lächeln. Sie hatten alle etwas, hinter das sie sich verstecken konnten, also konnte er seine Mütze nicht behalten?  
Kurz warf er dem Blauhaarigen einen Blick zu, eh er wieder Fuji ansah.

„Ich habe gegen ihn gespielt, um ihn zu zeigen, dass man seinen Gegner nicht zum Krüppel machen muss, um zu gewinnen. Erst nach seinen 5 gewonnen Spielen habe ich ihn fertig gemacht. Er hat sogar geweint."  
„Ja, aber nicht weil er verloren hat. Wir in Rikkaidai lehren unsere Kohais nie zu verlieren. Er hatte Angst, dass Sanada von dem Spiel Wind bekommt und ihn rausschmeißt. Denn - Ryoma du musst wissen, dass Akaya neben uns niemanden hat. Also wenn wir es genau nehmen, hast du ihn damals nicht nur bloßgestellt, sondern auch gebrochen."

Leise seufzte Ryoma und nahm einen Bissen Kuchen zu sich, während er unter dem Tisch nach Fujis Hand griff. Dieser lächelte still vor sich her, weil er sich freute, dass Ryoma ihn wohl damals schon gemocht hatte. Nur fand er es schade, dass sein Freund so direkt danach sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, so dass das Finale gegen Yukimura verschoben werden musste. Am Ende war es doch genau dieses, was ihm das Verlorene zurück brachte.  
Manchmal war das Leben wirklich pure Ironie.

„Das mit dem Kuss … tut mit übrigens leid, Ryoma. Immer noch, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass du äußerst weiche Lippen hast. Fuji-kun kann sich sehr glücklich schätzen."

Ryoma sank automatisch ein wenig tiefer in seinen Stuhl und gerade, als er sich nach dem Kellner umblicken wollte, erkannte er einige Tische weiter – hinter einer Palme – Atobe und Tezuka an einem Tisch. Sofort grinste er und neigte ein wenig den Kopf.

„Seht mal an … unser Buchou-Pair."  
„Buchou-Pair?"

Yukimura kicherte leise aufgrund der Bezeichnung und lehnte sich ebenfalls etwas vor, damit er mehr von ihnen sehen konnte. Fujis Kopf sank auf Ryomas Schulter. Innerlich schüttelte Ryoma seinen Kopf. So fielen sie auch gar nicht auf.  
Allerdings schienen beide auch mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als anders. Denn sie unterhielten sich. Und das sollte was heißen bei Tezuka.

„Saa … sollten wir sie zu uns rufen?"  
„Hm. Nein lassen wir sie. Irgendwie … wurde es Zeit."

Ein wenig musste Ryoma lächeln, weil sie am Ende durch ihre Offenheit alle das bekommen haben, was sie verdienten. Er hatte endlich seinen Fuji, der wiederrum ihn hatte. Eiji und Oishi konnten endlich ‚offiziell' zeigen, dass sie zusammen waren, während Kaidoh und Inui sich endlich gefunden hatten. Tja … Ausnahme von Momoshirou und Kawamura. Denn bei den beiden, wusste Ryoma nicht recht, was sie eigentlich wollten. Denn sein bester Freund schien immer noch viel zu schüchtern um sich an Ann zu schmeißen und Kawamura … war Kawamura, ein unheimlich lieber Mensch der vielleicht sogar schon alles hatte.

Zu guter Letzt hatte Tezuka sich dazu aufgerafft auf Atobe's Einladungen einzugehen. Irgendwie musste Ryoma schon zugeben, dass ihm der Affenjunge beinahe schon leid getan hatte … beinahe eben.

„So … Seiichi sagtest du nicht Sanada wäre Single? Fuji denkst du nicht er und Seiichi würden richtig gut zusammen passen?"

Amüsiert lachten beide, als Yukimura zart rosa auf seinen Wangen wurde und in seinem Shake rührte. Ja … sie hatten alle bekommen, was sie verdienten und am Ende, bekam vielleicht auch Yukimura was er wollte …  
Ansonsten würde Ryoma einfach dafür sorgen!

~*~ Ende ~*~


End file.
